This invention relates to the field of weaving, and more particularly is designed to be low in cost, portable, and simple to operate. This loom was invented while working with children and beginning weavers often in a classroom situation where there is:
A. a need to have many simple low cost looms in operation in a small space. PA1 B. a need for compact safe storage of work in progress so that put away and set up is easy and quick. PA1 C. a need to have several people work on the same loom, at the same time, or in quick sucession with little waste of time or warp between projects. PA1 D. a need for a loom that will allow the use of a wide variety of weft materials.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The main objects of the present invention is to meet the needs A.), B.), C.), and D.) as outlined in the background of the invention. This is accomplished by the special design of the two end pieces of the loom, that together with the rigid heddle constitute a simple loom. For a better understanding of the way this works, and its many advantages, reference should be had to the drawings and the detailed description in the preferred embodiment. Various other objects, advantages and features of the invention are pointed out in the claims.